


Stark & Stark. Гениальность и печеньки

by Kaia_Neri



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Neri/pseuds/Kaia_Neri
Summary: Старк и Старк. Легкое безумие, гениальность и печеньки.Сборник связанных драбблов.





	1. Всё, что угодно. // Пеппер, Наташа Старк

**Author's Note:**

> фем!Старк основана на Наташе Старк с Земли-3490. Но! Я читала о ней только в Марвелвики.  
> Вы предупреждены.

С тех пор как Пеппер познакомилась с Тони Старком, она уверена в одном: произойти может всё, что угодно. Так что нет, она не удивляется, когда утром в своей кухне натыкается на сидящую за столом встрепанную босоногую, обнимающую кружку с кофе шатенку в спортивных штанах и черной майке. А вот шатенка удивляется. Она смотрит на Пеппер и хриплым со сна голосом спрашивает:

— Эй, Пятница, это кто?

— Мисс Старк, — спокойно ответствует пришедшей на место Джарвиса ИИ, — это — будущая миссис Старк. Смею напомнить, что вы находитесь в другом мире, это не ваша кухня и в ней могут присутствовать незнакомые вам люди.

— А, — кивает незнакомка. — Точно. Взрыв портала. Другой мир. Моя охреневшая от происходящего мужская версия… — Она хмурится: — Как вы вообще тут живете?

— Неплохо, — хмыкает Пеппер, включая кофе-машину. — Другой мир?

— Походит очень сильно, — кивает — очевидно — Старк. — Кое-что другое…

— Например, Тони Старк — женщина, — соглашается Пеппер, беря в руки кружку с кофе.

— Наташа Старк, — уточняет шатенка, отпивая свой кофе.

— Вирджиния Поттс, — улыбается ей Пеппер и садится напротив. — Значит, там мы не знакомы?..

— Ну как сказать, — задумчиво тянет Старк, — мы очень даже неплохо знакомы… мистер Поттс.

И смеется.

— Серьезно? — уточняет Пеппер.

— Ага, — кивает Наташа. — Счастливо женат на Гарриет Хэппи Хоган-Поттс. Милая парочка.

— Боюсь представить, — смеется Пеппер. — Но здесь я и Тони.

— Эй, — вскидывает перед собой ладони Наташа, — не имею ничего против. Другой мир — другие правила. Но мне определенно понадобится время, — она дергает себя за майку на груди, обнажая реактор, — кредитка Старка и новые шмотки. Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то узнал про это?

Она стукает пальцем по реактору.

— Не хотим, — серьезно соглашается Пеппер.

Наташа усмехается. Кажется, к некоему соглашению они пришли. Мисс Поттс довольно кивает. Надо будет попросить Пятницу проверить эту «мисс Старк» на возможность подлога, но реактор в груди уже дает… ощущение реальности существования других вселенных.

Что же. С тех пор как Пеппер познакомилась с Тони Старком, она уверена в одном: произойти может всё, что угодно.


	2. А если?.. // Старк's  (диалог)

— А если по этой схеме?..

— Вероятность гибели: семьдесят процентов.

— Хорошо… Поменяем переменную тут и тут. На… Вот это.

— Вероятность гибели: девяносто пять процентов.

— А если…

— Вероятность гибели: семьдесят семь процентов.

— Хорошо. Ладно. А если…

— Взрыв будет. Гарантированно. Эй, Наташа, зачем тебе разводной ключ?..

— Затем.

— Наташа, не думаю, что это правильное решение, к тому же…

— Я поставила глушилку. Сигнал не прошел. Костюм не прилетит.

— Что?.. Как?.. Когда?.. То есть, с чего ты взяла, что я призвал костюм?

— Серьезно?..

— Да, ты — это я. Я — это ты. Забыл. Но раз я — это ты, то я точно могу сказать — ты не убьешь меня разводным ключом за то, что я изображал Пятницу.

— У Пятницы голос лучше… Ла-а-адно. Так. Смотри, а если в это уравнение включить константу, отвечающую за принадлежность к моей Вселенной?..

— А знаешь… Может сработать. Направленный сигнал. Осталось проверить, насколько ты отличаешься от меня… и чем.

— Кроме очевидного?

— Кроме очевидного. Помочь с забором крови?

— О. А я думала мы начнем с камертонов и попыток узнать, на какой частоте звучит этот мир… а на какой я.

— А если мы сразу найдем ответ?

— И ты не получишь мою кровь для сравнительного анализа?..

— Приятно говорить с кем-то, кто тебя понимает.

— О да. Но камертоны всё же опробуем. А анализ проведем просто так. Мне тоже любопытно.

И Старки смеются.


	3. Каблуки. // Старк's

— Ха! — выдает Наташа, разглядывая Тони, покидающего костюм.

— Ха? — повторяет тот, недоуменно вскинув брови.

— Я поняла, в чем отличие наших костюмов, — кивает Наташа.

— Мое чувство стиля лучше? — уточняет Тони и стукает себя по груди.

— Чем тебе не нравится мой реактор? — его близняшка кладет ладонь на смутно просвечивающий через майку синий треугольник.

— Грубоват, — пожимает плечами Старк. — Ты могла сделать что-то поизящней, что-то более… изысканное.

— Нет, спасибо, — складывает руки на груди Наташа, — меня устраивает мой совершенно не изящный реактор. И я говорила не про это отличие.

— Да? — удивленно уточняет Тони.

— О да, — соглашается Наташа. — Твой костюм делает тебя… выше.

— Я должен был куда-то встроить… — начинает Тони возмущенно.

— Да-да, — отмахивается Наташа. — Я тоже для этих целей использую каблуки. Или… — Ее глаза смеются. — Высокотехнологичный протез.

Тони впервые понимает, почему половина знакомых хочет его убить.


	4. Футболка. // Старк's, Пеппер

Пеппер поняла, что ее терпение готово лопнуть, когда на пятый день прибывания в их доме — в мастерской, в основном — Наташа Старк — опять — одолжила кое-что из одежды Тони.

Нет, хорошо, Поттс может понять — два гения заработались, да она сама лично напоминала им, что нужно иногда есть и спать! Ладно, хорошо, у них практически один размер — рост одинаковый, по крайней мере, и Наташа будет постройнее Тони, но чуть шире в бедрах, так что спокойно может носить его одежду, но… Но!

В общем, Пеппер понимает, что она либо убьет кого-то из Старков, либо сама лично затащит Наташу в магазин, когда посреди ночи та вваливается в их с Тони спальню и спрашивает:

— Я одолжу футболку? А то на этой я дыру прожгла.

— Что? — пытается вникнуть в суть вопроса откровенно _занятый_ другим вопросом Тони.

— О, не отрывайся, — машет на него мисс Старк. — Удачи вам. Хочу стать тетей. И всё такое. Где футболки, я знаю. Возьму сама.

И да. Тони пытается _не отрываться_. Поэтому он удивленно смотрит на потерявшую к _их вопросу_ всякий интерес Пеппер и уточняет:

— Что-то случилось?

— О, — ядовито тянет та, — совсем ничего не случилось! Просто в нашу спальню посреди нашего секса ввалилась твоя женская копия из другого мира!

— Могу поспорить, она об этом даже не вспомнит, — хмыкает Тони. — Таша работает над схемой портала. Так что…

— Стоп! — прерывает поползновения Тони — пока ещё — мисс Поттс. — Завтра ты сам решишь вопрос твой копии с одеждой.

— Но, — пытается возразить Тони.

— А сегодня я сплю в другой комнате! — припечатывает Пеппер и выбирается из кровати.

Она поднимает с пола футболку Тони, натягивает на себя и уходит. Да, сегодня она будет спать в другой комнате… зато футболки Тони будет носить она одна.


	5. Застежка. // Пеппер, Таша

— Пеппер, ты можешь мне помочь с застежкой?

Три к четырем, что Наташа Старк не доживет до сегодняшнего вечера. Поттс терпеливо выдыхает, пообещав проверить, что не так с ее нервами, потому что для ПМС как-то рано.

— Пеп? Так что?

Ну, или у нее переизбыток Старков в окружении. Как вариант. Вообще, почетную миссию сводить сестренку по магазинам она планировала отдать Тони, но тот вовремя вспомнил про СМИ и с честным лицом спросил:

— Что о нас подумают? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы люди решили, будто я тебе изменяю?

— Это будет скандал, — вторила ему Таша. — Не думаю, что нам сейчас нужно внимание, так?

Пеппер всё понимает: и то, что лишний раз Тони в СМИ светиться нельзя, и то, что нужно выстраивать ему репутацию ставшего на путь исправления человека, способного ответить за свои слова. Так что не нужно, чтобы он лишний раз светился в магазине дамского белья с неизвестной никому чертовски похожей на него женщиной.

— Пе-еп!.. Застежка!..

Пеппер тяжело выдыхает и уточняет:

— Тебе точно нужна моя помощь?

— Мне? — хмыкает мисс Старк из-за шторки примерочной. — Мне — нет. Но только подумай, как будет страдать и мучиться Тони, когда ты скроешься в примерочной со мной… Ведь тут камер нет. И узнать, что именно происходит, он не сможет. А зная свой — наш — темперамент…

Она многозначительно обрывает фразу и подмигивает, выглядывая из-за шторки. Пеппер вздыхает и уточняет:

— С чего ты взяла, будто он подглядывает?

— С того, что тут есть камеры и это Тони, — смеется Таша.

Пеппер вздыхает, смотрит на ближайшую камеру, направленную в их сторону… и заходит в примерочную. Пожалуй, Таша Старк еще поживет.


	6. С две тысячи восьмого? // Старк's

— То есть, — смотрит на Таша, — ты собрался на ней жениться в две тысячи восьмом? Серьезно? Ты тянул с предложением десять лет? Милый, да даже я так долго не тянула!

— В две тысячи восьмом я его только купил, и даже не вполне сознавал, для кого именно, — хмыкает Тони.

— То есть? — хмурится Таша. — Кольцо ведь покупают _определенной_ женщине. _Особенной_.

— Да, — соглашается Старк. — В теории. На практике после того, как мы победили Обадайю, я слегка перебрал, а проснулся с зажатым в кулаке кольцом и перед пресс-конференцией отдал Хэппи, чтобы не потерять. Для кого я его купил, стало ясно много позже.

— Уму непостижимо, — ворчит Таша, — у тебя — один из самых гениальных умов этой Земли, и для того, чтобы понять, на ком ты, черт побери, хочешь жениться, тебе понадобилось _десять чертовых лет?_

— Из твоих уст это звучит оскорбительно, — смеется Тони. — Скажешь, у тебя всё было легко и просто с теми, в кого ты на самом деле влюблялась?

— Да я!.. — запальчиво начинает Таша и осекается. Она смотрит на Тони и удивленно сообщает: — Я тянула _еще больше_ , признаю.

— Что? — хмурится тот. — Ты… Ты тоже делала кому-то предложение?..

— Когда мне было пять лет, — усмехается Таша, — я сказала отцу, что выйду замуж за _одного человека…_ потрясающего, милого, доброго, честного и невероятного человека… — Она улыбается настолько мечтательно улыбкой, что Тони удивленно вскидывает брови. — Что же… _Я сделала это…_ Это заняло несколько десятков лет, но я вышла за него замуж. Думаю, — ее улыбка неимоверно ехидная, — я в этом вопросе медлительней тебя… Хотя _он_ познакомился со мной всего шесть лет назад.

— Что? — смотрит на нее Тони. — Стой. _Ты замужем?_

— И мы, милый, знаем, что абсолютно моногамны, если нам есть кому хранить верность, — смеется Таша. — Так что не беспокойся. Я не буду отбивать твою невесту.

—  _Но Пеппер же замечательная!_  — после паузы отзывается Тони.

— Ага, — хмыкает Таша.

— Умная, красивая, добрая, — перечисляет Старк.

— В точку, — соглашается его близняшка.

— И ты не собираешься ее отбивать? — почти обиженно уточняет Тони.

— Я не поняла, — смеется Таша, — _ты чего добиваешься?_

— Я надеялся, что ты не будешь отбивать у меня невесту, — качает головой Тони. — Но ты… Ты _замужем._

— Да, — кивает довольная Старк.

— И за кем? — уточняет Тони. — Я его знаю? В этом мире он женщина? Что? Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— Я тебе не скажу, — довольно поет Таша, — ты будешь смотреть на всех парней в своем окружении и думать: _«А может, в другом мире я женщина и замужем за ним?»_.

— Это жестоко, — после паузы сообщает Тони.

— Да, — кивает Таша. — Смирись, милый, тебе придется с этим жить.

И с дьявольским хохотом она выходит из комнаты. Тони смотрит ей вслед и требует:

— Пятница, анализ запросов Наташи Старк, соотнесение со словесным описанием портрета ее супруга и предоставление имен возможных кандидатов.

— История запросов чиста, — ответствует Пятница.

Из коридора доносится ехидный смех Наташи Старк.


	7. Чем занимаются Старки наедине. // Старк's, Пеппер

— Мисс Поттс, советую вам заглянуть в мастерскую, — говорит Пятница, отрывая ее от проверки — _осторчетевших, но необходимых_  — отчетов.

Не то, чтобы Пеппер не знает, что она там увидит. _Кого_ она там увидит. Но Пеппер даже не спрашивает — зачем. Она просто идет в мастерскую. И то, что она видит… Ладно. Это несколько неожиданно.

Конечно оба Старка там. Они оба невысокие, темноволосые, смотрят в глаза друг другу, говорят тихо и прерывисто… и то, чем они занимаются…

— Да не туда!..

— Таша!..

— Что Таша? Убери свою чертову ногу!.. Вот так. А теперь ты…

— Таша!..

— Да что?!

— Я — мужчина. Дай мне уже…

— Да ты не знаешь, что делать!..

— Да я сто раз это делал!..

— Да? Правда? Как-то не верится.

— Ты роняешь мою самооценку.

— Правда? А я думала, что для этого нужно долбануть тебя айсбергом по макушке. И то не факт.

— Да при чем тут?..

— О, забудь, шутка не для этой Земли. Давай еще раз.

— Не думаю, что у нас что-то получится.

— Что? Ты просто так сдаешься?

— Я не сдаюсь. Я думаю позвать Пеппер и позволит тебе делать то, что ты захочешь. Потому что ты ведешь. А роль женщины в подобных танцах…

— На твоей Земле!..

— Серьезно?.. Ты думаешь, что сможешь списывать всё на особенности своей Земли?..

— О, простите, мистер Старк! Ваша неуклюжесть к моей Земле точно не имеет никакого отношения!..

— Моя… Моя — что? Женщина, ты в своем уме?! Да я прекрасно делаю это!.. Пеппер, подтверди!.. _О,_ Пеппер, привет. _А…_ А как давно ты тут стоишь?..

— Достаточно, — улыбается Пеппер, — чтобы понять, что Старки на любой Земле _любят вести в танцах._ Итак, Наташа, чему вы пытаетесь научить Тони?

— Разновидность вальса, — улыбается в ответ Таша. — Самый идеальный первый свадебный танец. Я — _надеюсь_  — вернусь домой задолго до вашей свадьбы… Но должна же я сделать вам свадебный подарок?..

— Только из тебя выходит плохой учитель, — хмуро смотрит на нее Тони.

— Не ворчи, — советует Таша, — чтобы вести сильную женщину, нужен мужчина намного сильнее ее. А мы с тобой, милый, кажется, равны… Так что… — Она протягивает руку Пеппер. —  _Позволите, мисс Поттс?_

Тони удивленно вскидывает брови, а Пеппер смеется и принимает руку. Впереди ее ждет пара часов мелодий вальса и размеренный — _на раз-два-три_  — танец в компании Старков.


	8. Зеленый. // Старк's, Беннер

— Привет кузине, — так начинается знакомство Брюса Беннера, на два часа забежавшего в лабораторию, с Наташей Старк. Впрочем, он еще не знает, кто эта бесцеремонная особа, анализирующая образец чьей-то крови. — Скажи, что бело-розовый ей не идет.

— Простите? — удивляется Беннер, смотрит на смутно знакомую шатенку в чем-то, смутно напоминающим то ли спортивный костюм, то ли пижаму, снимает очки, потирает переносицу и уточняет: — Простите, мы с вами где-то встречались?

— Мы? — хмыкает странно незнакомка. — О… Я определенно знакома с доктором Брюсом Беннером! Вечер в Тоскане… Две тысячи седьмой… Прекрасное время…

— Кхм, — смущенно смотрит на нее Беннер. Надо бы… «вспомнить» эту странную особу. — Мы… В Тоскане?..

Его голос звучит откровенно жалобно, и он ничего не может с этим сделать. А шатенка смотрит на него с каким-то исследовательским интересом, а потом сообщает:

— Не позеленел.

— Что? — Беннер даже замирает. — О чем вы? Вы пытались… добиться моего превращения?!

Он возмущен. Хотя бы потому, что Тони Старк лично гарантировал, что в его окружении даже мельком не появится таких вот энтузиастов.

— Не пыталась, — хмыкает шатенка. — Если бы я пыталась, ты бы уже разнес лабораторию и обиженно жаловался кузине на то, что «злая Таша опять ругалась».

— Да я кузину не видел двадцать лет, с чего бы мне ей жаловаться? — сердито хмурится Брюс.

— Что? — смотрит, очевидно, Таша. — То есть… Никакой Женщины-Халк? И нет ужасного боди в розово-белых тонах?

Брюс теряется. Он смотрит на Ташу удивленно, не зная, что сказать. И да, именно этот момент выбирает Тони Старк, чтобы появиться в лаборатории:

— Привет, Брюс, — бросает он мельком и требует: — Ну что там с анализами? Ты не можешь быть моим полным клоном, потому что ты — женщина. И ты с другой Земли. И… Что? Что вы так молчите?

— В вашем мире нет Женщины-Халк, — убито сообщает Таша.

— Есть другие миры? — неуверенно уточняет Брюс.

Лицо Тони становится очень интересным. Впереди — долгий и интересный разговор, совмещенный с вербовкой нового члена команды «Каждому миру по своему Старку». И да. Именно так Брюс Беннер знакомится с Наташей Старк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Он сам прибрел.  
> А всё потому, что в детстве я любила Женщину-Халк больше остальных супергероинь XD


	9. Повод. // Старк's, Пеппер, Халк

Дом Старка на побережье идеально подходит для экспериментов хотя бы тем, что случайным взрывом некого достать. А еще здесь небо невероятное и романтические завтраки получается устраивать чаще, чем в Нью-Йорке.

Тони мило намазывает для Пеппер на очередной тост масло, когда соседнее окно разлетается осколками, и из здания выпадывает Халк, пытающийся поймать «Железного Человека».

Костюм взмывает вверх, а сидящий на песке метрах в двадцати под окном гигант обиженно ревет.

Тони не отрывается от сотворения бутерброда.

Пеппер перелистывает страницу газеты, делает глоток кофе и вежливо интересуется:

— Тебя это не волнует?

— Не особо, — признается Старк. — Я потребовал, чтобы Таша на трогала мои костюмы без риска для ее жизни.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что Беннера, скорей всего, до состояния Халка она и довела? — уточняет Пеппер.

— О, я в этом не сомневаюсь! — хмыкает Тони. — В конце концов, ей очень хотелось примерить мои костюмы и она — Старк, а когда Старки хотят чего-то, они смогут найти лазейку, чтобы это получить.

Пеппер смотрит на него и качает головой, говоря:

— Ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь. Мой тост?

Тони протягивает ей тост с маслом. В конце концов, Пеппер почти Старк. Ей тоже положено получать то, что она желает. Под окном Халк обиженно жалуется подоспевшей в одном из костюмов Пятнице на Ташу, а та довольно парит в небесах, пробуя костюм Железного Человека из этого мира.

Утро начинается прекрасно.


	10. Если обыскать Наташу Старк. // Таша, Беннер

Если обыскать Наташу Старк, можно найти много всего интересного.

—  _Граната._  
— Две.  
— Одна.  
— А, точно, одну я использовала.

—  _Напульсник, превращающийся в перчатку Железного Человека._  
— Почти. Я немного переделала его под себя. Так что это уже перчатка Железной Леди.  
— Кстати, откуда у тебя?.. Ты… Ты разобрала костюм Старка?  
— Нет, но у него куча хлама, из которого можно собрать еще три костюма.

—  _Три ножа._  
— Один. Перочинный.  
— Два канцелярских я тоже посчитал.  
— Кто будет убивать канцелярским ножом?.. Хотя… Один такой был другом жениха на моей свадьбе.

—  _Два механизма для мины._  
— Три.  
— Таша? Ты… Ты что-то заминировала?  
— Шучу. Два. Успокойся. Не зеленей.

—  _Пять мотков проводов._  
— Се-э-э-э… М-м-м.  
— Таша?!  
— Что? Всё хорошо. Успокойся. Я не собрала мину под порогом.

—  _Кусачки для ногтей._  
— Что ты так на меня смотришь? Просто хорошая вещь.  
— Которую никак нельзя использовать для создания оружия. Это просто странно.  
— Нельзя?.. Наивный…

—  _Три пули с гильзами, нестреляные, две — без гильз, одна гильза._  
— Что опять?  
— Просто… Я думал, с ними идет пистолет. А пистолета нет.  
— Кому нужен пистолет, когда у меня есть такой хороший напульсник?

—  _Пульт дистанционного управления._  
— Не нажимай!  
— Таша… Ты всё же собрала бомбу? И где она?  
— Должны же быть у женщины свои маленькие секретики?.. Так что? На мне больше нет посторонних предметов и я стою посреди лаборатории в трусах и майке. Может уже просканируем меня, док?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, если непонятно: Наташа не просто так разоружалась, ей нужно было убрать всё, на что мог среагировать сканер. А потом Беннер наткнулся на гранату... и произошел этот диалог.
> 
> Удачи всем.


	11. Chapter 11

Завтрак проходил спокойно, чуть сонно и крайне размеренно. Пеппер вытащила Старков из лаборатории и почти силой усадила за стол. Более адекватный доктор Беннер только проснулся, так что хоть за него можно было не беспокоиться — он сам следит за тем, чтобы случайно не пересечь черту, за которой начинается истощение.

И да, только Брюс спокойно и с удовольствием завтракает. Тони больше бессмысленно тычет в овсянку вилкой. Таша просто сидит, вцепившись в кружку с кофе с крайне задумчивым лицом. Пеппер вздыхает и переворачивает страницу газеты, отпивая глоток чая. Как бы убедиться, что она может уехать на пару суток и эти гении себя случайно не угробят?

А потом Таша вдохновенно говорит:

— Вы никогда не замечали, что кофе нам мстит?

Тони перестает терзать овсянку и смотрит на своего двойника. Брюс вежливо приподнимает брови в вопросе. Пеппер хмурится, понимая, что ничего хорошего она сейчас не услышит. А Таша продолжает:

— Нет. Серьезно. Смотрите. Когда допиваешь кофе... Этот последний глоток… Может, он не последний в кружке, нет. Но он последний для тебя. И кофе это знает…

Она делает многозначительную паузу. Тони смотрит на близняшку крайне внимательно. Брюс перестает жевать свой завтрак. Пеппер понимает, что смяла газету, и осторожно отпускает газетный лист.

— И тогда этот глоток становится настолько отвратительным, что ты просто хочешь выплюнуть его! — вдохновенно завершает Таша. — Но ты не можешь! Ведь он — последний!..

— Серьезно? — уточняет Тони. — А ну-ка. Дай. Дай сюда.

Он отбирает у Таши кружку с кофе, а потом приказывает:

— Пятница. Ограничение для мисс Старк на потребление любых тонизирующих напитков: не больше трехсот миллилитров в сутки. Исключение: зеленый чай.

Таша смотрит на него хмуро и уточняет:

— И как с таким количеством тонизирующих я должна работать?

— Нам в любом случае не хватает вычислительной мощности, — хмыкает Тони и сообщает: — Отправляемся на Базу Мстителей. Пеп, ты не против?

База Мстителей. Где тот же Роуди может покапать на мозг Тони и отправить его спать.

— Только за, — заверяет Пеппер.

— Милый, — хмыкает Таша. — Ты решил вывести меня в люди! Надо приодеться!.. Как думаешь, мне пойдет Марк-30? Мне ведь чертовски идет синий!

— Где ты вообще видела у меня Марк-30? — хмурится Тони.

— В чертежах! — радостно сообщает Таша. — Кстати, а где ты хранишь…

— Он их взорвал, — сдает местного Старка Пеппер.

— Что? — смотрит на него Таша. — Что он сделал?!

— Взорвал, — кивает мисс Поттс. — Устроил салют.

— ЧТО?! — вскакивает на ноги Наташа Старк. — Ты. Взорвал. Костюмы?!

— А что мне?.. — начинает Тони, но в него летит кусок хлеба. — Ты что?.. Ты кинула в меня хлебом?! Серьезно?

Следующей в него летит чайная ложечка, а мисс Старк возмущенно выдает:

— Вандал! Садист! Да как ты мог?! Костюмы!.. Ты взорвал костюмы! Ты!..

— Меньше кофе это чокнутой, — хихикая, сообщает Тони, прячась за Брюса. — Меньше кофе!..

Беннер хмыкает, отметив, что в него Таша не попала ни разу за пять своих бросков, и продолжает завтракать. Пеппер потирает переносицу, глядя на то, как смеющийся Тони скручивает всё еще возмущающуюся Ташу, и прикидывая, во что эти двое превратят Базу Мстителей… Не то, чтобы ответ ей нравился, но… лучше уж База, где их могут вовремя остановить. Лучше База.


	12. Сердце. (ангст) // Старк's

Таша собирается уже три часа. Тони отчаянно завидует Беннеру, который улетел вместе с Пеппер на вертолете.

— Брось, — говорит он, потирая переносицу, — ты — это я. А я бы не стал так долго чистить перышки, даже, если встречу… Оу.

— Что? — выглядывает из своей комнаты Таша.

И да, она в той же мятой одежде, а на щеке еще и появился след от смазки.

— Что ты там делаешь? — уточняет Тони, заходя в комнату к своей копии из другого мира. — Ты… Ты что?.. Собираешься захватить какую-то страну третьего мира?

— Нет, а что? — удивленно смотрит на него Таша. — Что ты так на меня смотришь?

— Ты понимаешь, что мы собираемся в самое безопасное место США и — может быть — всей планеты? — уточняет Тони. — Самые продвинутые технологии защиты, куча супергероев под боком и… Что ты на меня так смотришь?..

— Ты это сейчас серьезно? — уточняет Таша. — Нет, вот совсем серьезно? Ты… Ты думаешь, что в этом мире может быть безопасно?..

— Ну, — хмурится Тони. — Да. Я знаю, что это не твой мир, но я могу тебя защитить.

Таша молчит долгое мгновение, а потом тихо говорит:

— Прости.

И продолжает собираться словно для захвата маленького государства. Тони хмурится и уточняет:

— Что я не так сделал? — Таша бросает на него удивленный взгляд. — Нет. Серьезно. Что я такого сделал, что ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности?..

— Не ты, — качает головой Старк и, не останавливая сборы, говорит: — Знаешь, эта чертова вселенная не очень-то жалует женщин. Мы априори слабее. Я всегда знала, что меня попользуют и выкинут на помойку при первой возможности… Так и случалось. Постоянно. В моей жизни есть ровно четыре человека, которые любят меня просто за то, что я — Таша… Не за деньги, не за ум, скорей вопреки. Вирджил, Хэппи, Роуди и… мой муж.

— Ты и сейчас не хочешь называть его имя, — хмыкает Тони.

— Попробуй догадаться, — усмехается Таша, бросая на него насмешливый взгляд. — А если серьезно, то меня слишком часто предавали, чтобы я научилась просто так доверять. Но есть ровно четыре человека. Которым я верю. И я сама — не в их числе. Забавно, да?..

Она застегивает сумку и набрасывает ее на плечо. Треугольник реактора тускло синеет через черную футболку.

— Осколков нет, Тони, — усмехается Таша. — Просто… Так у моего сердца есть еще одна защита, да?.. Я одолжу тот серенький Марк.

Она проходит мимо Тони, и тот впервые задумывается о том, что при одинаковых исходных, при одинаковой истории, при одинаковом… всём… кажется, испытания им выпали разные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Остапа вообще несет.  
> Но я, честно, не думала, что ангст появится и тут. Но - вот он.  
> А вот не надо было мне читать "create / detonate" за авторством Mature.  
> Низкий поклон этому Автору.  
> Всем удачи.


End file.
